Harry Potter and the Amulet of Power
by A Guy
Summary: Harry realizes powers that surpass even Dumbledore himself. No longer is Harry in fear of Voldemorte. He has a new friend who is almost as powerful as himself, but how will his friend be able to control his powers... I HAVE UPDATED! NEW CHAPTER 10!!!
1. Early morning

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Power  
  
  
AN: Please no flames this is the first time I've written a story in a long time so be kind  
  
Chapter 1: Early to Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up, he sat up straight in his bed and all he could see was complete blurriness Harry looked to his right, where a stack of old broken toys should be lying then to his left where the window should be, in the pitch black all he felt was his bed and the covers around him. He then realized that in order for him to see he would need his glasses. Harry reached to his left blindly and snatched the glasses up from the night stand.   
  
The whole beginning week of the summer for Harry had been nothing but gardening, mowing, cooking, cleaning, and burning for his Aunt Petunia, who recently made a new nick name for Harry, "thing," she was now more bitter than ever about Harry's mother, lily potter, and had gone into a state of utter hatred in the first week of summer by having Harry burn everything that in the attic of there house that even showed that Petunia grew up with a sister, that included family albums that Harry never knew that the Dursleys had and even had Harry cut all of the flowers in the garden that were lilies and burn them too.   
  
Anyways it was still only the first week of summer vacation and after the Triwizard tournament Harry was extremely suspicious of several people he knew but he always knew that he could trust Ron, Hermione, and Albus Dumbledore to be there for him when he was in trouble.   
  
Harry started to walk over to the window almost tripping over his books and his Firebolt racing broom. Harry was about halfway to the window when there was a sudden sharp pain in his head, but it wasn't on his scar but in the deepest part of his brain, the jolt hurt for a few seconds then subsided like a brain freeze on a summer day. Another pain came, this time around his heart, with this one he fell to his knees as he held his chest for a few seconds that lasted forever then this pain cut out fast just like it had never been there in the first place.  
  
Harry looked around his room to the other side of his bed where his wand lay next to where his glasses were, he thought about going to grab it in case this was another warning about Lord Voldemorte coming for him again when he soon noticed that it was floating toward him, landing in his right hand softly, he could feel the power in it humming softly as it flowed through his body like a warm bath, in that moment he could tell that he was more powerful than he had been ever before by at least twice as much.   
  
A second later Harry glanced out his window and all he could see was a street lamp and what was below it but Harry could sense that something else was out there coming for him. He glanced into the sky and he knew that there was a black and brown spotted eagle owl coming towards him to deliver a message from Professor Dumbledore and it would arrive in his window in one minute and thirty three seconds exactly, he couldn't tell how he knew but he did.  
  
Harry waited the minute and thirty three seconds for the owl to arrive and when it did Harry grabbed the letter out of its pouch while it was still flying in, the owl just turned around without landing and went out of the room through the open window. HArry never realized what he had just done for a few seconds. Harry opened the letter without touching the seal, it just opened itself for him. Harry figured it was a charm put on it by Dumbledore for one reason or another. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Come to Hogwarts now, don't wait, your in grave danger  
your powers have grown exponentially in the last few minutes  
the charms put on the Dursleys house to protect you will be broken soon   
if they haven't already been. just concentrate on me and   
you will know how to get to Hogwarts. Take only your wand, your   
invisibility cloak and your broom. Harry fly as fast as you can.  
I will inform you on the rest as soon as you get here.  
Best Wishes,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice that it was time to leave. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out from under his bed and was off to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
AN: How did you like the first chapter? Review please! 


	2. The Truth

Harry Potter and The Amulet of Power  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
  
Harry Potter would have never guessed that his already strange and twisted life would be turned even more strange and twisted. He was on his broom flying over London and its surroundings, Harry's new ability allowed him to fly faster than he had ever before, even when he was diving for a snitch. He also had the feeling that the growth of his powers was only beginning. Harry dove down for a minute to grab the latest edition of "The Daily Prophet," from a Night Bus Stop, on the front of the paper it had the headline "Underage Wizardry Law is Revoked," the paper went on to say that it was old fashioned and designed to stop children from joining Voldemorte to become strong but the law still is in place for children who aren't in training to become a witch or a wizard. Harry decided that his ride which he figured would take another ten minutes to practice some magic while he was on his broom.   
  
The first thing that Harry did was make a bubble around him that would keep the wind from burning his face, he didn't know what the spells incantation was but he did have the intent. Harry took the wand out of his pants and while he felt stupid flicking his wand without saying anything but all of his insecurities were left floating miles behind him when the spell actually worked  
  
Harry shortly arrived at Hogwarts, the place was completely empty except for Dumbledore who was standing on the grounds looking in the sky for him as he landed behind Dumbledore who looked frightened that there was a possibility of Harry not making it to Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore took Harry to his office that just let him in without a password, the statue was gone, Harry figured it probably went on vacation. The old headmaster sat in his chair and Harry took his wand and summoned his own chair.   
  
Dumbledore started "Harry you are more special than even you could imagine but I will try and help you understand just how special you are. First, Harry you are the Second, Harry you have a magical amulet next to your heart that gives you the ability to tell where anyone is at any time along with many other abilities that you will have to discover on your own. This amulet was given to you by your parents who were chosen among all of the other students parents to be the next holders of the Amulet of Power because of there great accomplishments. This amulet is given to a child of under a year old, to be absorbed into their body until the day of their death where it is found lying on their body for the Society of Mugwumps to find and give to the next child. This amulet has been around since the days of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The last few people who have had this amulet have lived very short lives so it was said that only the parents of the child and the Supreme Mugwump would know of the identity of the holder of the Amulet of Power.   
The identity of the Supreme Mugwump is know all around the world as it is a position of high authority. Barty Crouch hunted down the Supreme Mugwump of the time and did the cruatious curse on him until he told who had the Amulet of Power. I have one more thing to tell you about.   
  
"You know the son of the last Supreme Mugwump, he is a friend of yours named Neville Longbottom." Harry gasped that he had known Neville since that first ride on the train in his first year, yet Neville had never mentioned that his father was one of the most world renowned wizards of the twentieth century. Harry figured that Neville must have never been told, Harry knew what that felt like, not knowing all about his parents. Dumbledore continued "Neville has been placed under a spell that doesn't allow him to ever find out about his parents, as the spell was being cast when Neville was a child, it was done incorrectly and it didn't just block Neville from ever finding out about his parents until he was older and able to defend himself it also blocked more than ninety percent of Neville's magical abilities. The days after your parents death were some of the craziest ever in my lifetime, many death eaters went to the good side while others went further to the bad.   
  
Barty Crouch was one that went to the bad side further than any other. Barty Crouch went on a spree because his night went something like this: First he broke into the Mugwumps Head Quarters and did the cruatious curse on Mr. Longbottom for several hours until he told who had the Amulet because he thought it would bring his master back to full power. Then when he found out that it had been delivered by Hagrid on Sirius's bike to the Dursley household. Just as Barty left to finish his master's business and get the amulet back from Harry by killing him he was caught by large group of highly trained hit-wizards to be taken to court and be prosecuted by his own father. The rest I think that you know from your adventure through my memories.   
  
As you, Harry have been selected as a Prefect this year I will bestow you the honor of taking off the spell that is on Neville. Harry he will be more powerful than me and will be not far from your abilities but he will never be as powerful as you. The only thing that I will be able to teach you and Neville will be some fitness and more for Neville some coordination. I will also instruct you and him how to become animagi as it will be a major tool for you in your battle against Voldemorte and his followers. He will join us here in a few days so you will have someone to learn your abilities with. First things first, Harry go and find your private study room, in there you will find all the school books years five through seven. You will find that this is very easy with the help of the Amulet, just concentrate on some books you've seen some of the older students carrying around and you will know how to get to the spot and how to get into it." Harry started toward the moving staircase just as Dumbledore said "oh, and Harry one more thing I don't want you telling anyone about your abilities and especially the Amulet, for their safety and yours. If you need to talk to someone about the Amulet or anything else you can talk to Neville or I and you will have your training done by the time school starts and you will attend your classes as usual. You will be placed in the same classes as Neville, you must try your best not to show your powers to anyone. Neville will have a more difficult time at this than you so you will keep an eye on him for me. Thank you Harry, you may go now."   
  
  
AN: I think that this story is getting better but it hasn't even come close to getting all the way there yet, please review. I know that this chapter is pretty eventless but I think that I did a great job putting together all the time after the Potter's death. 


	3. Neville Arrives

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Power  
  
Chapter 3: Neville Arrives  
  
  
Dumbledore was right, it was easy to find the hidden room. Harry found it very easily, all he had to do was concentrate on a room that only Dumbledore, Neville and himself could enter and all he had to do was get there and that only took a few minutes with the help of some old hidden passageways that he suspected not even the Marauders had found. When he got there a few minutes later he found that it was only about a ten second walk to it from the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked into the room and was surprised to find that Dumbledore hadn't decorated it for him.   
  
Harry started to decorate the room when he realized that Neville might not like it as Harry had decorated it. Harry cleared the room of everything with a swish of his wand then did an expanding charm on the room so it grew to about twice the size of what is was before, then started decorating the further end of the room with quidditch posters and Gryffindor colors. Harry thought it was funny that of all the people in the world, Neville would be more powerful than Dumbledore.  
  
The room looked odd with one half decked out with colors. Chairs and couches of every color and book cases that had charms on them so that Harry could reach for a certain book, that didn't have a title on it and it would give him the book that he most desired, as long as it was in the school library (Dumbledore's idea so it wouldn't look suspicious having Harry going into the restricted section all the time). Harry even had the idea of making the first ever mood chair that changed colors and textures depending on how the person who was sitting on it felt. Neville's side of the room looked strange with it's completely blank walls and concrete floor. The only thing on the side of the room was a small pile of books that were this years course books.  
  
Harry slept on the golden colored couch comfortably dreaming about how his life and how ideal it had gotten since this morning. He no longer had to be afraid of Dudley, or his aunt and uncle. Harry no longer was thinking about Voldemorte or the death eaters. All he dreamed about that whole night was how good his life was and quidditch.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up fully charged and ready to do some magic. He realized that Neville would be there soon so Harry decided to track his ride in by using his new powers. Harry concentrated on Neville when he saw him. It wasn't like with Dumbledore when he only got directions how to get there. He actually saw Neville in his mind's eye. He was riding the train to Hogwarts all alone, Harry could tell that he was lonely and scared. Harry had the sudden idea to apparate to him. He wrote a quick note to Dumbledore that he would be back at Hogwarts with Neville. Harry reached out his hand and his wand floated across the room into his hand. He thought "I would like to be with Neville now." But he realized too late that it wasn't possible to apparate out of Hogwarts. Harry felt a hard bump, like having a fist sized stone on his head then he fell to the ground in his room. His face turned red even though no one was around. He felt very stupid and decided not to do something that stupid again, or at least for a while.  
  
About an hour later, Neville showed up at the school looking as confused and lost as he was on the train. But Harry and Dumbledore greeted him warmly to their small family of Hogwarts most powerful. Dumbledore told Harry to do a spell to take off the old disillusionment charm on Neville but forgot to tell Neville to put his wand down because he could accidentally do some magic. Harry did the spell without any trouble and Neville dropped to the ground on his knee cringing under the pain for a few seconds but then he stood up and his wand started to shoot of a spell, but it didn't do anything.  
  
Meanwhile Snape was walking around his small house brewing up a potion of some kind when he suddenly was engulfed in smoke, when the smoke cleared Severus Snape was wearing green robes, a fox fur scarf, a hat that was topped with a vulture, and a large red handbag.  
  
Dumbledore talked to Neville for over an hour with Harry sitting silently next to Neville saying nothing. Neville already knew almost all of what Dumbledore told him but he didn't know that he had memory charms put on him all through his early childhood to make him forget his parents torture and he didn't know the Potter's story. Neville found out that his parents had cast a very powerful spell on him that only one person with enormous powers would be able to cast so that with his parents death Neville would get all of their powers as an inheritance from the family since they didn't have much money. The same was with Harry's parents except that his parents had been very rich and slightly more powerful than Neville's parents. The powers were to be hidden from him until he was old enough to protect himself and the same was with Harry but the spell to keep them hidden was messed up in Neville and he lost much of the power he already had and messed up his memory (the memory charms didn't help) until it could be fixed by someone powerful enough. And if the spell wasn't ever fixed, he would never get his powers back or his parents powers as his inheritance.  
  
Neville took most of the information in stride and asked Harry to show him where the room was, Harry took Neville through the secret passageway, Neville tripped over two rugs and fell down four times during their trip to the secret room. Harry realized that it must have been a curse put on him to make him trip everywhere and Harry countered the curse that made the trip a bit faster but still Neville tripped one more time.  
  
Neville was in awe of the area that Harry had set up for himself. Neville asked if Harry could do that for his half but Harry stretched out on his mood couch that turned from stone to a soft orange leather. Neville looked confused when Harry watched him sit down on the ground and say "I can't do this, I'm not powerful like you, Harry, there is no way I'm as strong as my dad" Harry said while sighing "just flick your wand and think what you want your half of the room to look like, its easy now that you have strong powers, you will find that everything comes a lot easier than it did before" after Harry said this he flicked his wand and a dish of fresh ham and cheese sandwiches appeared in his lap. Neville looked at him enviously then concentrated on Harry's half of the room, flicked his wand and it all appeared, exactly like Harry's half, in fact, a mirror image of it. "WOW Neville, I never thought of just making it all in one piece, I made all of mine stuff with a different spell. Neville, try to i personalize /i your half now so it doesn't look just like mine." Neville replied "all right, first I will get some of these quidditch posters off of my walls and put up some of my own" Neville closed his eyes and concentrated on what kind of pictures he wanted on his walls but never thought of a specific one, and flicked his wand. Harry laughed and said "I don't think that Dumbledore will let you keep those up" then Neville opened his eyes, he had pictures of scantily dressed women on his walls, he blushed then changed them to old posters of his face in an Arnold Schwartzenggar muscled body with a couple of girls hanging from his arms. Harry laughed for ten minutes straight, he started crying he was laughing so hard. There were some other posters but they weren't as funny as the "Arnold one."  
  
Neville started feeling more comfortable around Harry compared to how he felt when he first met him. Neville had grown up hearing his gram telling him about how he should become friends with the great Harry Potter but luck would have it that he would turn out to be almost as strong as him.  
  
As a joke, Neville cast a spell on himself to look like the poster. The tan on his body was much darker than his face, but he still looked kind of buff. Harry conjured up a pin and poked Neville's arm and fell into a heap of plastic around his ankles. Harry started laughing as Neville stood there in his boxer shorts that had little fish printed on it. Neville blushed again then conjured some clothes on himself.   
  
They spent the rest of the day playing tricks on each other like making it sound like someone was following the other person through the hallways, which made Neville very suspicious of Harry (who was flying overhead wearing his invisibility cloak) , who watched him walk through the corridors and turn around quickly with his wand, pointing it at nothing. Harry eventually took the curse off and lowered in front of him taking his invisibility cloak off and scaring the hell out of Neville. 


	4. An Invitation

Amulet of Power  
by: A Guy  
  
An Invitation  
  
Harry and Neville spent the first week in magical bliss as they both started to test the limits of their powers, so far they had found no limit. Dumbledore had told them both that they were the "Kings" of the castle because he had to go to the ministry for a week, and that the house elves would feed them and keep every thing under control. He also told them that they could use as much magic as they wanted. Neville was run two miles a day, so he could "get in shape." Neville also had to do small exercises so he could become more coordinated. Harry tended to run with Neville just because he could use some more muscles to get rid of his lanky figure.  
  
As the week went along, Harry and Neville recreated the entire Marauder's Map, with every passageway in the whole castle, Harry discovered a passageway that would have brought him right to the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone and he wouldn't have to go through all of the traps. They found a spell that took their knowledge of subjects and wrote it out on paper. The spell would have been impossible for someone in Hogwarts to do, besides Dumbledore.  
  
Neville was still having troubles controlling his powers but was getting better. When he didn't have powers he blew up small things when he messed up, but now he tended to blow up larger things, like... Hagrid's Hut and the Whomping Willow. Harry could fix it easily, but when school came around, Harry was a little worried that he might have trouble hiding both of their powers.  
  
Harry was sending messages to Ron and Hermione daily now and had found out that Hermione had visited Krum, she said that it wasn't very fun, and too cold for her liking. Krum was starting to annoy her, she had a fight with him the second day about quidditch. She found his liking of quidditch over her unnerving and left on the third day of her week long trip. Ron was feeling great, minus being a guinea pig of magical tricks. Fred and George were making new tricks at a record pace. Ron had gone through a magical growth himself, as most pureblooded wizards and witches do. Though not even close to Harry and Neville, Ron would grow into a fairly powerful wizard.   
  
In the Wizarding World, pure-blooded wizards were more powerful than ones of muggle parentage. It is one of those bonuses of being pure-blooded that made people like Draco think that he was better than people like Hermione and this semi-coming of age in the wizarding world is celebrated among the family and friends of the person.  
  
Harry received this letter and only a few days later was given an elaborate invitation to the Burrow, Neville received one also and Dumbledore said it was alright if they went, as long as Harry was with Neville the whole time and they used magic only when necessary, and never in excess. As both Harry and Neville had been given permission to use their magic, and Ron knew it from letters that Harry had sent him. Harry had asked Dumbledore about telling Ron and Hermione and he said that it was easily excusable enough that he could tell them.   
  
Neville hadn't flown on a broom for several years and he personally hated it. Harry and Neville couldn't explain that they had apparated to the Burrow. The day before they were to leave, Harry found that Dumbledore had a Firebolt, and that it would be no trouble to lend it to Neville for the week that they would be at the Burrow. Harry took Neville out to the quidditch field and they started to teach Neville how to ride a broom. Harry was a much better teacher than Madam Hooch at flying. Harry took an old Nimbus 1000 out of a hidden closet and had Neville practice on it to start, it was much slower and didn't turn as quickly as a Firebolt. Neville started to catch on after about an hour and a half of instructional and was able to start riding the Firebolt around three o'clock, Neville took several hours to get used to the Firebolt's reaction to every twitch and wiggle.  
  
Neville finally was able to fly in a strait line for a long time at about sunset, so they started to play catch with the quaffle, pretending to be chasers in a major quidditch match, tossing the ball back and forth with much speed and accuracy, when it got too dark to see the quaffle any more, they went to the ground, as they walked in for their dinner in the Great Hall Harry felt closer to Neville than he had ever before, he felt like they were more brothers than friends. As they went into the Great Hall for food (Hamburgers, the house elves were feeling very American that night) Harry made the remark that Neville could probably play quidditch with the Weasleys. Never had Neville ever felt more accepted in his life. 


	5. The Burrow

Amulet of Power  
by: A guy  
The Burrow  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Neville left around seven o'clock in the morning because they figured, the sooner they left the sooner they would be at Ron's house and secretly, being in the empty castle was somewhat depressing. As they walked out onto the damp grass of Hogwarts grounds, a small figure ran full sprint down the grounds, Neville hadn't noticed yet because he didn't have the Amulet and couldn't sense things that were around him. As Harry concentrated on it, he could see that it was carrying two tall plates of food. Harry cast a simple accio spell on it, and it flew toward him, stopping right in front of him. Harry and Neville thanked her for the food, put a spell on the food so it would sit in mid-air in front of himself, Neville did the same thing right after Harry had and they took off into the air, silently.   
  
While Harry could fly much faster than they were, Neville flew very fast. As Harry and Neville woke up they started to talk more and since Neville hadn't ever been to the Weasleys, Harry told him some things to expect like to watch out for Fred and George, since they are developing new things every day, and to not ask Percy about work.  
  
Harry and Neville finished their breakfast of an assortment of doughnuts an hour before they arrived. Harry and Neville arrived around 8:30 to a small sea of red hair. It appeared that all of the Weasley family had arrived for the celebration. Harry dove deftly toward the ground, turning just as he was about to hit the ground and stopped on a dime, a few seconds later as a group of freckle faced, red haired Weasleys walked toward their unknown visitor. When everyone had turned around to look at him, a bright faced Ron emerged from the middle of the group. Neville landed a few feet away as he didn't dive to the ground but rather spiraled down. Ron yelled "it's Harry" to the confused crowd as sudden realization kicked in and they invited him into the house for some food.   
  
Harry politely declined saying that he had eaten before he left. Ron, Harry, and Neville sat next to each other at the table while Harry and Neville were introduced to all of Ron's aunts and uncles and grand-parents and great-grand-parents and his great-great-grandfather and all thirty cousins of ages from less than one year old to thirty years old. When everyone was done talking it was lunch time, they sat down for a bite and some conversation on quidditch but the conversation turned to the possibility of the underage wizarding rule. It turns out that it could be changed, so that people studying to become wizards and witches could use magic when not in school, for the reason of practical practice on breaks. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to use it in the muggle world so Hermione wouldn't be able to practice, but that was to be expected since it would be tough to hide magic if untrained wizards are using it in the muggle world.  
  
Harry noticed that there was a table off to the side of the yard with presents on it, Harry didn't realize that he was to get a present for Ron, Neville didn't either so they walked away from everyone for a few minutes, pulled out their wands and brainstormed what Ron might want. Harry figured the best thing would be an invisibility cloak, Harry concentrated, and with a swish of his wand, an invisibility cloak was floating in mid-air in front of him. Harry conjured wrapping paper and made the present complete. Neville thought, and figured something that had to do with quidditch, and came up with a broom. He didn't want it to be something too new, so the best thing would be a Nimbus 2000, while it would take weeks and months to make a broom, Neville made it in a few minutes. Braking charms, speed charms, anti-curse charms and even a personal touch of it being able to make short bursts of speed that were equivalent to a Firebolt's normal top speed, that is to say when Harry isn't riding it. It was done in a few minutes and they returned to the party, placing the presents on top of the mound of boxes and oddly shaped presents.  
  
The first day was one of the best Neville had ever had, he had constant attention from one person or another. Most of the aunts, uncles, etc were gone after the main celebration Ron got many presents, many, many, more than Dudley had ever gotten for a birthday. Ron said that Harry's and Neville's were the best. Harry had Ron open his when he was alone, and everyone was very impressed by Neville's present. The remaining people made enough for a quidditch game, and since some had arrived by broom, they were able to play quidditch, (Ron had received a quidditch ball set also) Neville even played as a chaser, who to Ron's surprise very good at it. Neville eventually told him that Harry had been training him.  
  
The sun set and everyone went inside to several kegs of butterbeer and had a great time talking long past midnight about the day. Ron could tell, by the way that Harry had kept Neville under his wing the whole day that either something was up or that they would have a fourth person added to the trio of trouble. Little did he know that both were true. 


	6. Secrets uncovered

Amulet of Power  
  
The Burrow part II  
  
  
It was late when everyone woke up the next morning after the celebration, the rest of the Weasleys relatives left before Harry woke up, to his relief, as Ron and the rest of the Weasley kids had grown up hearing the story of the great Harry Potter, so had every Weasley relative.   
  
Ron's day of fame was over before he knew it, and he was left in a pile of magical games, toys, candy, and gadgets. He loved all of the attention, he never received attention unless it was for being in trouble or being Harry's best friend.  
  
Ron cleaned up his room in less than a half hour and went downstairs. He had been able to keep his own room to himself since it was his party. He went downstairs to find everyone sitting around the table, apparently listening to something very silently. He heard the familiar buzzing of the Wizard wireless going. He walked up behind them and said "Hi" to Hermione then asked her "what was going on." She quickly told him to shut up and listen. The small radio announced "the law is up for question, now. The votes are starting to be launched. I remind you that red is for not changing the law and green is to change the law, there will be 5 votes cast and there has to be a majority one way or the other. Here we go... the first vote is... green, the second... green, the third... red, the fourth... GREEN!!!" Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all jumped up as one and ran for their stuff. George took his wand and turned Fred green from head to toe. Ron said "what are you doing? That is illegal, stop or your gonna get in trouble" Fred interrupted Ron's tirade and yelled "the underage wizardry law has been revoked, you git!!!" then he turned Ron, orange from head to toe. Ron ran to his bedroom, and grabbed his wand out from under some school books. He found Harry in their front yard, teaching Neville the accio charm with little luck.  
  
Harry woke up and walked down to the kitchen and heard the new rule about underage wizardry after a few minutes of listening. He had to pretend to be excited even though it really didn't effect him or Neville. Neville just looked more worried even though he hid it well, because it was making it more possible that he would show his powers. Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket as did Neville. Harry whispered to Neville "it would be best if we don't join in the celebration, lets go outside and practice being bad at magic" Neville shook his head and they sprinted toward the door. They made it outside before Fred and George got their wands.  
  
Harry and Neville sat outside, waving their wands stupidly, yelling "Accio Leaf" every once in a while. Harry decided that he should let his work, but make Neville's not. Neville agreed to this and they set off to "teach" Neville the spell. Ron came down a few minutes later and told them that he would help teach Neville the spell. Harry gave Neville a nod that simply said, "do the spell right," Neville had a twig flying at him after a few minutes. Ron started to show them his powers, by casting a blurry patronus of an eagle, Harry and Neville acted impressed but he had known that while Ron and him were fighting that year, Ron was secretly practicing casting a patronus alone for the better part of a year. Ron became agitated when Harry casted the Stag, that was perfectly formed and looked as if you could hop on for a ride right there and then. Ron became suspicious when Neville hiccuped and he shot every garden gnome out of every garden within a six mile radius.   
  
Harry laughed as Ron looked around confused and Neville laughed as Mrs. Weasly called Ron in to degnome the garden. Hemione walked out to a giggling Harry and Neville she asked what was so funny as Ron and his brothers walked to the garden, looked around for several minutes and declared that the garden was degnomed.   
  
Hermione looked toward the house and saw Ginny standing there with her wand in hand calling her over. She went over reluctantly and said, while sighing "What is it?"   
  
Ginny replied softly "There is something different about Neville isn't there?"  
  
Hermione looked out toward the fifteen year old Gryffindor and said "Yes, there is something different about him, but I cant tell what. He almost looks more Harry, you know what I mean? Sure of himself un-Neville like"  
  
Ginny smiled "That is it, he is acting different, like Harry, but not quite, he still stumbles around a lot, falls down from time to time but the small things like... how he walks, how he holds his wand, look how he holds it now, he used to never touch it unless he was in class and had to, now he carries it in his right hand almost always"  
  
Hermione looked at Neville with more curiosity then she ever had before and replied "Its not just him but look at Harry, he has always been pretty confident and sure of himself but in the five years I have known him, I have never seen so much pride."  
  
Ginny said simply "I don't know what is up but im gonna find out"  
  
Hermione said "I'll help you"  
  
Harry, Neville and Ron played around for a bit with some simple wand waving that left no risk of Neville slipping. Hermione and Ginny sat on the porch step and talked for a second when they suddenly called Ron over.  
  
Neville whispered into Harry's ear "Im starting to lose concentration on controlling my powers. I need to stretch magically. Can we go somewhere and do some real magic." Harry was starting to feel cramped, magically also, kind of like when you have been sitting on the ground for a long time and you can feel your limbs tighten up, and all you need to do is stand up and stretch.  
  
Neville and Harry jumped on their brooms and told everyone that they would be back in a while, they took the Firebolts and took off toward a forest area. They landed in a dense area about a mile away from the Burrow, Harry told Neville to clear the trees, but instead Neville moved them, the trees moved through the ground when never leaving it.  
Harry was genuinely impressed by his imagination. Harry stretched out as did Neville and they started shooting spells at each other, at first just simple fourth year stuff, then to stuff that no one that wasn't trained as an auror would have blocked. They continually tested the boundaries until they decided to start a real match. They would move the trees back, then attack each other in the woods, hiding behind trees and setting traps. Harry was forbidden to use his Amulet powers  
  
The game began and as it went on, as one strategy would fail they would find a new one. Harry had a distinct advantage in the woods because he was much better at walking, Neville still put up a fight. He would hide behind a tree, cast a silencing spell on his feet and silently walk through the woods un detected, while Harry cast a spell that would allow him to hop from tree to tree silently. The only sound was the birds as one would shoot a spell at the other, then disappear. Only to be found seconds later by the other person and narrowly dodge their spell.   
  
The game became more and more intense as standoff after standoff would happen. Each narrowly avoiding certain loss many times.   
  
The game was abruptly ended when they heard a voice, "I see you Harry, if you don't tell me what's up I'm going to tell my parents." They had been spotted, Harry didn't know how to talk his way out of it but he didn't ever want to put a memory charm on his friend.  
  
Neville came out of hiding, He was brown with camouflage colored robes, the game was obviously over for them and he turned himself back into clean robes. He and Harry were covered from head to toe in sweat. Neville knew that they would have to tell Ron everything. Neville felt his heart drop, this had been the thing that bonded Harry and Neville, it was their secret. No one else was supposed to know about it.  
  
Harry had to explain everything to Ron who explained everything to Hermione. Neville got over it once he figured that he and Harry had so many good times together earlier in the break. Hermione was starting to feel left out. She was the least powerful of the quartet. Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining everything. Dumbledore wrote back saying that he was not surprised because they were close enough friends that it was bound to happen because the friendship was so tight. He further explained that when Harry and Neville left for Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron would have to go with them.  
  
Harry found another side effect of the Amulet during the few remaining days, that it sends you messages of the future, like when he picked up the newspaper when he was flying to Hogwarts, it said that the underage wizardry law was revoked. Even though it would be a few weeks that it would actually happen.  
  
The next few days went by quickly as they had to explain to their parents that Dumbledore invited them there so Harry and Neville would have some friends around. They believed them, then they left for Hogwarts, Harry creating a Nimbus 2000 in seconds for Hermione so she would keep up. As they left, they waved goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. They took off for there day-long voyage to Hogwarts. 


	7. Good time in Hogwarts

Amulet of Power  
  
Chapter 7: Hogwarts Again  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville arrived at Hogwarts at about three o'clock pm after leaving earlier that morning. It took much longer for them to get to Hogwarts then it took them to get to the Burrow partly because Ron and Hermione, both had Nimbus 2000s and mostly because Hermione was really bad at flying. It was more than once that Neville or Harry had to stop her from falling into a muggle town. Harry imagined the kind of response that would give, they would probably dismiss it as a skydiving accident.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were all very tired and hungry. It wasn't long before a couple house elves scurried toward them with piles of food. Harry told Ron and Hermione that it was best if they both stayed out of Harry and Neville's secret room, because very dangerous magic is practiced in it, and because it was a place for Neville and him to unleash anger and let there powers loose.   
  
As the quartet walked toward the mysterious castle of Hogwarts, Hermione asked "can the four of us have our own room, I mean for us to practice magic in and hide away in."  
  
Harry replied "Sure, why not, just give me a second to trace my memory for a room that would be good." He paused and closed his eyes. Harry started again and said "Ok, there is a place, it can be entered from both the outside and the inside. It is at the top of a tower." Harry pointed up to the third tower from the left and continued "I think that this is perfect, it has four fairly large rooms connected in the middle to a common room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room. If the room isn't big enough, I can teach you and Ron the expanding charm to make the rooms larger on the inside but appear the same size from the outside"   
  
Ron butted in, "like that tent we stayed in for the Quidditch World Cup"  
  
Harry replied "Yeah, kinda like that, but the one I will teach you is unknown to anyone except Neville and I, and it is much easier than the one used on the tent, not to mention much, much easier. The spells Neville and I use don't usually require us to say the incantations, but we know them, kind of like we have known them forever but they were hidden from us so we can teach them to you easily."  
  
Hermione, interjected, "Lets just go there and then we can start our training under Harry and Neville."  
  
They found the room, with some quick hidden passageways through the castle it is only about a five minute walk from the Gryffindor common room and less from the Great Hall. The room was even better than Harry had described. It had a very tall ceiling, with magnificent paintings covering the it. The carpet on the ground was very soft, but not so much that they tripped and fell down, (with the exception of Neville, but that is almost everywhere) Hermione took off her shoes when she walked in the room, she said it felt good to walk around bare footed on the carpet.   
  
They spotted a staircase across the room that led to a second level, a balcony that wrapped around the room, then another from the second balcony to the third. In all there were five floors and to Hermione's delight they all had book cases on them, all of the books were rare and untouched by human hands.  
  
On each of the four walls was a tall arch that led into another room. Harry told everyone to stop. Harry said calmly "Everyone give me your wand," everyone obediently handed him their wands. He further explained, "I will cast a spell on your wands, and mine so that when you drop them on the ground, it will point to a different room." Harry put the four wands on the floor, all points facing each other in an "x" shape, Harry put his finger on his own wand and closed his eyes.   
  
He said finally after a few seconds, "It's been done. Everyone pick up your wand and at the count of three, drop it on the floor, mind you I put another spell on them that I think you will like." Excitedly everyone picked up their wand and they started, in unison "one...two...three." all at once the wands started toward the floor, but all at once they stopped in mid-air and floated, each spun quickly then stopped abruptly each pointing a different way. While still floating, all at once each of the wands let off a powerful blast toward the selected room. The wands slowly floated toward each of their hands with a glint of finality in his voice, Harry said "I think you will find each of your rooms to your personal liking.   
  
Ron said "Lets go to my room first," pointing toward his room with his left hand. Everyone followed, walking behind Ron, who was in a dead sprint across the soft carpet toward the room on the right.   
  
Ron walked in the dark room, "Hey Harry turn on the lights."  
  
Harry replied, "Do it yourself, just tell the lights to go on"  
  
Ron said "lights" stupidly, the lights flashed on and the room was brightly lit, on the walls were famous quidditch players, to the right was a big bed. The ceiling was very, very tall. On one side of the room was a collection of quidditch memorabilia, from ancient brooms to, a Firebolt 2, the rumored broom that wasn't supposed to be released for another two years.  
  
Harry said quietly "Ron, I cant let that leave the room, alright"  
  
Ron ran over to the sleek, black, polished, perfectly straight broom and said "up" it responded silently and sat just to his right waiting for him to get on it.  
  
Harry said, after about five minutes of Ron flying every way imaginable, "lets go to someone else's room. Hermione, cried out loudly from the other end of the room "ME NEXT!!!"  
  
Ron flew under the arch, over Hermione, who was sprinting toward the room on the left side of the main room, she arrived there, tired but excited like a small child waiting to be allowed into their Christmas presents. Harry and Neville ran to the room easily, following a Hermione who was gasping for air.   
  
She walked into the room and screamed, there was every book she ever wanted and many, many, many more. Along the walls were thirty foot tall bookshelves. She asked, "Harry, its amazing, but how do I get the books at the top of the shelves"  
  
"Just ask for them" Harry replied urgently  
  
Hermione asked, "How about the original print of Theory of Magic by Jean Marc Harmon." The book flew down from the top of a tall bookshelf to the right of Hermione and floated silently in front of her.   
  
Harry continued, "You can ask for books about certain topics, and they will set themselves on one of the tables in here."  
  
Ron flew around Hermione's room while all of this was being explained. He called down, "What about yours and Neville's room?"  
  
Harry replied "They are just like our hidden room. We should go talk to Dumbledore"  
  
"Ok, lets go" replied Neville  
  
"Oh yeah, if you ever cant find this room, you can just ask your wand where it is. Your wand wont ever point anyone else to this room"  
  
Ron and Hermione reluctantly agreed to go find Dumbledore with Neville and Harry. They all left the room feeling like a million galleons. 


	8. Animagi training

Chapter 8  
Animagi  
  
Harry and Neville continued to practice every day, until the day they decided to become animagi. To no ones surprise, Hermione strongly fought against them but their minds were made up. Not to mention that Harry wanted a new challenge, even though Ron was much weaker, magically, he decided that he would do it with them anyways.  
  
Even though Hermione refused at first at becoming an animagi, she gave in, in the end. Hermione figured, 'if I get caught, I can turn Skeeter and get off' and not to mention she didn't want to miss out on the possible adventures that could happen.  
  
The quartet went to the hidden room all very excited, all of them trying as hard as they could to not run and stay composed. Only when Neville stumbled and ran to catch himself, did the whole group start to run. Each with an ear to ear grin on their faces they reached the hidden room entrance behind a square statue of nothing.  
  
When they reached the inside of the room, they were in a dead sprint to Hermione's area. When they reached the inside of her room, stacked with books as high as the eye could see, Harry called out, between gasping breaths for air, "I need every book on how to become animagi!" then, all around them, books of every size, shape, and color, flew down. They all landed softly on the large tables.  
  
Each person ran off to a different table and went to work. Harry stopped them to perform a memory enhancement charm on them, though the charm only works for twenty four hours, the information that is learned will remain in their memory.   
  
Harry and Hermione flew through the books while Ron and Neville were reading just slightly slower. When Harry finished his books first, he looked around, then to his watch that said 1:30 am. He realized that his birthday was the next night, Hermione finished her books, a few short minutes later, then walked over to Harry and said in a whisper "Harry, thank you."   
  
Harry replied "For what?"  
  
She continued "For all that you have done for me, I mean I didn't realize it until today but you really are a great person, your memory charm sorted out all those things in my mind and now I know. Harry I would trust you with all the magical world because you are a good person."  
  
Harry felt now like he had actually been given his powers for a reason, and now he had someone to protect, someone he loved. But he knew that until Voldemorte was destroyed for good, he could never have anyone that was closer to him than a friend.  
  
Harry, trying to sway her from getting too close said "Hermione, it is very late, Neville and Ron are almost finished with their books and we will need our rest for tomorrow. We will begin the tough part of our animagi training."  
Harry looked over to Ron and Neville, who were deeply immersed in their books and left a note with his wand in the air that said 'Went to my room for some rest, Harry' and Hermione, who didn't have any idea how Harry did this just wrote on a piece of parchment 'Going to sleep in my room, don't wake me up, Hermione.'   
  
About an hour later Ron and Neville finished their books, went out of the trance they had been in when they were studying, saw the notes and went to sleep in their own rooms.  
  
The sleep was good for everyone, Hermione woke up first and went into the main room of the hideout, lit up a fire in the fireplace, conjured up a coffee cup, then poured some coffee from the tip of her wand into it. She sat in front of the fire peacefully, as she grew bored she walked into her room and asked for a spell book with practical spells in it. Realizing the memory enhancement charm was still on, she went back to her spot back on the couch in front of the fire, set a spell on the book so that it would float in front of her and turn the pages whenever she finished the one she was on.  
  
Harry woke up about an hour after Hermione, he did a spell that would clean himself up, clean his hair, wash his face, etc. Harry walked into the main room to see Hermione deeply into a book. Harry watched her for a minute then decided that he would interrupt her.   
  
Harry said "Hermione, as soon as Ron and Neville are up we should start."  
  
She replied "Good idea, this book has taught me more in the hour I have been reading than all four years that Flitwick has been teaching us. I know that I can do these spells because I remember everything about them."  
  
Harry replied "I think that sometime, I will do this spell on you so you can become better at magic, and with some hard work, you should be able to be as powerful as Ron"  
  
Ron and Neville woke up an hour later, and they started the training. The first step was to recognize the traits each person had and have that person accept them. Harry cast a truth spell on everyone and they had to describe each person truthfully, Ron got angry when Neville said that Ron has a habit to overreact to small things. But everyone was in tears with laughter when Neville was described as clumsy... three times in a row.  
  
As soon as everyone took their turn, the second step was finished, It was to recognize the traits that were described and find the type animals that completed the person. Since everyone had the books memorized they recognized that Hermione had the traits of a fox, she was smart and clever. Neville, being clumsy but very strong magically, matched a bear. Ron who was brave but always a free spirit was a perfect match of an eagle. Harry was tough to match but everyone eventually agreed on him being brave, cunning, and trustworthy hence him being a tiger.  
  
The next step was to literally transform into the animal for a day to see what it was like, Dumbledore was gone for the day and the ghosts were at a death day party somewhere else around the wizarding world.   
  
The next day they all woke up at six o'clock in the morning, the quartet went to the grounds only a few hundred yards away from Hagrid's cabin. Harry explained that they would be able to switch from the animal to human whenever they wanted for the next twenty four hours. Harry first transformed Ron into an eagle, Ron had red plumage all around his head that made everyone laugh and he quickly transformed into a human again.   
  
Next was Hermione, she was laughing when she was transformed into a fox, she had no distinct markings besides the two streaks of grey that ran down the side of her brown fox body. She looked up at the sky in her fox head then turned back into a human.  
  
Neville was next, Harry backed away from him a bit then cast the spell. Neville grew and grew until he was taller than Hagrid, his deep brown fur was only interrupted by the face on the enormous bear that matched Neville to a tea. Neville changed back to his human form and laughed.  
  
Harry was last, he turned himself into a tiger and found himself being able to smell things that are very far away and fond he could jump very high, higher than he could in his human form anyway.   
  
The day went by quickly as everyone got used to their new bodies. Ron would fly around the grounds, in and out of the quidditch hoops, Harry explored the dark forest with Neville and Hermione. After about an hour Ron joined them in their exploration and rode on Neville's bear shoulder. The day was fun for the group of them but they still needed to finish the training.  
  
AN: I have decided that unless I get a whole lot more reviews, im not going to continue to write this story, right now I have more chapters than reveiws. I would like to thank Nappa, and those people who did reveiw. 


	9. The Not so Leisurly Walk through the FOr...

The not so Leisurely Stroll through the Woods   
by me  
  
  
  
The troublesome troop continued to explore the forest until nearly midnight, meanwhile...  
  
"WORMTAIL!!! Dumbledore has left the castle and the child has left the protection of the fortress, you are to go and kill him at once. I have what I need from him so there should be no mercy whatsoever! First thing you are to do is change him human again then make him watch his friends suffer and kill them one by one" Voldemort screamed, then added "...slowly" with a hint of pleasure in his snake like voice.   
  
Wormtail cried softly "Yes master, I will make him suffer"  
  
Voldemort continued "I want you to take enough of my servants to take down a small army, should anything go wrong. And it better not or the pain that the little Harry should feel will be doubled on you!"  
  
"Yes master, I will take fifty of the best death eaters we have. That isn't too many is it master?" said the traitor with the fear of death looking him in the face.  
  
The dark lord yelled at his servant "That will be more than enough to take twenty Harrys down, I want enough to take thirty Harrys down along with a dozen of his friends!" ending with a deep breath that made the hair on Wormtail's back stand up, as sharp as needles.  
  
"Will seventy-five do master?" cried Wormtail, searching for the correct answer.  
  
"If you think it will." Voldemort said angerly  
  
"Yes master, I will do your bidding" said Wormtail  
  
"Now stop talking and execute the weasel" Voldemort said with finality.  
  
Wormtail ran from the room, as soon as he passed through the threshold of the door he cried out to all the best death eaters by touching an emblem on the wall and seconds later seventy- five black clad, wand-armed, Death eaters appeared in the hall in front of him. Wormtail informed them about his intentions and they all dissaprated with a single 'pop'  
  
Harry sauntered through the forest as a tiger with a bear and a fox following him, the bear had an eagle on his shoulder. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione all heard a far off 'pop' and instantly recognized it. Thinking it was Dumbledore, Harry transformed back to a human and turned everyone else back, they all grabbed their wands out of their robes, just in case. Harry sensed that something wasn't right so he put a quick protection on Ron and Hermione, he figured that Neville would be able to protect himself.  
  
Suddenly, out of the dark came a wall of curses. They knew who it was, Harry braced himself for the impact, it came as a deafening 'BOOM!' Harry and Neville protected Hermione and Ron with a shell of protection that couldn't be broken with any modern spell that anyone of the death eaters would know about.  
  
The attack came swiftly as the first wave of Death Eaters attacked. Harry and Neville moved faster than any of the Dark Lords minions could have imagined. They fought with an ancient muggle style of fighting that they had adapted with wands. Harry ducked a fist and returned with an uppercut fist that was laced with a fire spell, it sent the Death Eater back with more than a broken rib, it had also sent him into a painful ball of fire. In a second, there were more than a dozen flaming black masses writhing over in pain.   
  
Neville was doing damage of his own, knocking out opponents with a brush of his wand. Another spell he had learned from the studying he had been doing with Harry. The first group had been subdued, when he turned around and found that another group of Death Eaters had been trying to break through the dome of protection that was around Ron and Hermione. Harry sent a wave of power through the dome that sent the large group of death eaters to the ground, crying out in pain. Neville cast as spell and all the death eaters that were lying around were bound up and their wands all sat in a pile, creating a warm glow of different colors.   
  
As soon as the flame started growing, the last force of the weakest Death Eaters attacked, Harry, tired of playing around, sent them fully conscious to the rest of the bound up Death Eaters, all of them disarmed, their wands added to the fire.  
  
Harry looked through the group of them and found that Wormtail had been in the first group, he was fully conscious, meaning that he had probably only been gathered when Neville did the spell that bound them. Harry figured the best thing to do would be, take them back to the Castle and get Dumbledore back to Hogwarts immediatly.  
  
An: Ok, so yell at me, I deserve it. I havent updated for sooooo long but it is mostly because I have been very busy, I got a job in December and got a girlfriend the beginning of February. I sing in a choir that went to a big choir convention in chicago this weekend, I have been preparing for that for forever. I will try to update every weekend from now on, but I cant promise, my boss tells me that i will get saturdays off from now on but it never happens. I hope this will be enough for now, and... thanks for the little insight about Voldemort/Voldemorte. I have been spelling that wrong for a long time and i never realized it. Thank you for all the reveiws, I try my best in my writing and I can have my moments of brilliance but don't compare me to JK, im nowhere even near that quality and style.  
  
Till next time- 


	10. Insert Chapter Title Here

"What???" The Dark Lord cried angrily  
  
"They haven't come back yet" answered the small black-cloaked figure quietly.  
  
"He took seventy-five of the best death eaters! And NONE of them have come back!?!?" The evil dark lord screamed, it echoed through the dark cave like room.  
  
"None, my lord" replied the figure  
  
"Wormtail will pay with his skin for his idiocy, but how could he fail. Even Dumbledore couldn't hold off that many, I don't think even the whole ministry could have beaten that many!" Voldemort mumbled to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, how do we get all of these death eaters out of here without losing them?" asked Ron  
  
"Very carefully" replied Harry with a hint of mischief in his voice as he searched for the right spell to transport so many.   
  
"hmmm.... I think that the flying brigade spell will work, as long as you can handle it..." Hermione said with some sarcasm in her voice. (The flying brigade spell was used by some British wizards during the Black Plague, so that they wouldn't be infected with the virus, it is only used by the most trained wizards and witches and even then very rarely because it is fairly easy for a muggle to see a large number of people floating through the air being suspended by nothing more than someone walking on the ground with a small stick in the air)  
  
"Good choice, since we are in training I think that Ron and Hermione should help carry some of the prisoners" Harry replied  
  
"I don't think that I can handle a spell of that caliber" Ron said  
  
"The spell isnt that hard Ron, it is only said to be so that inexperienced wizards don't use it" Just say take your wand, and repeat the word 'floatuse flaygal' as you draw a circle around the thing you are going to float, just don't try to lift more than you can handle magically. Hermione, you take those five over there. Ron you take the ten over there and I will take the rest. Neville, I need you to stop any... unexpected reinforcements" Harry said all this then set to work.  
  
The group set to work in the dark Hermione and Ron tried a couple of times before getting the spell right, The only thing that Hermione didn't know about this spell was that it can be used as a sort of body building for magic. As they walked, guided by Neville's very bright lumos spell, Hermione and Ron started to get tired. It wasn't a physical tiredness, but one from inside, the group of death eaters floated behind each person, suspended at chest height, each lined up from head to toe following their leader. As Hermione grew more and more tired, the line started to droop to her stomach height, then to her waist, and finally to her knees. Seeing this, Harry told her to stop and rest, Harry was unfazed by his large train of people, if anything they were floating higher.   
  
When they reached the castle, Ron's line had dropped to his knees. Harry took all of the Death Eaters down to the dungeons and locked the doors with a spell that Dumbledore would have a difficult time unlocking.  
  
The Death Eaters started to wake up around morning, when a startled Dumbledore walked into the dungeons to find Harry sitting in a big puffy chair. And some seventy-five charred, bruised, unconscious, and moaning death eaters.  
  
Harry said without looking at Dumbledore "We were attacked in the forest. Wormtail is in here somewhere. I have been watching them all night. Neville offered to help but it was obvious he needed the sleep. Ron and Hermione are sleeping, they carried some of the death eaters with the Flying Brigade spell. They will be out for at least another few hours. We can't turn them into the ministry or they will be out before we can say 'good bye.'   
  
Dumbledore was speechless, for the first time in his life he was truly surprised. What was he to do now? After a few seconds of silence he stuttered out "go t-to snapes r-room, get all of the truth serum you can find, you know how to make it" finally regaining his footing in the end.  
  
Harry knew that it would be better if he just did a truth spell on them, but Dumbledore was visibly shaken and needed a break. As Harry left the damp room, he heard the old Headmaster mutter something about being too old for this.  
  
Harry knew that the best way to take care of this would be with the aurors. He summoned them with a small device he conjured up out of thin air. He pressed the button on it and soon there were a dozen aurors running up the school lawns toward the door. Harry ran to the door and lead them to the dungeons.   
  
Apparently there were large warrants out for nearly all of the Death Eaters and for capturing them, he would be one of the richest people in the entire Wizarding world. Fifty thousand galleons for some of them, others had at least three thousand galleons out for their arrest. The aurors said that these were some of the most active Death Eaters.   
  
When Ron and Hermione woke up at around 10:30 the next morning they left the hidden room to find more press people than they even knew existed. Many from as far away as China and America. They were instant celebrities, sort of the type of thing Ron had always dreamed about. He answered questions about everything from what he had for breakfast to what brand of underwear he wore. (to that he just said 'go away' then had a good laugh with Harry)   
  
Harry didn't know what to do, his secret was out, or at least he had thought it was. Secretly though, Dumbledore set up an elaborate story about a helpful dragon that took down many of the Death Eaters while the four still fought from behind it.  
  
No matter how thin the story's believability was the press bought it and that was all that mattered. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to mess around with his powers anywhere outside again for a long time. Most likely he would have to practice in his private room.  
  
In total, the bounty on the Death Eaters totaled over eight million galleons thanks to a few very wanted Death Eaters. That meant that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were very rich. Harry decided that they would split evenly even though Hermione and Ron strongly objected. Harry chipped in a few extra thousand galleons for Ron's family. He was going to make sure that they never had to worry about money again.   
  
Harry decided he would save it in the bank. Two million galleons is more than Neville had ever imagined, the first thing he did was bought a new wand. His was old and had some dents in it.  
  
Hermione had never kept much wizarding money and switching that much back to pounds would raise some unwanted questions. She eventually decided to save it for a REALLY rainy day... Ron gave his parents a million and kept the other million in a Gringotts bank account, only after buying some new robes of every kind.   
  
Bliss is often shattered by small things... or big things  
  
  
AN: hey, I got this one up really quick so that you wont be angry if the next one isn't up next weekend. 


	11. Dropping another Bomb

Dropping a Couple of Bombs  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, what a wonderful summer" Hermione stated simply  
  
The group was sitting in front of the lake at Hogwarts, the sun was shining and Dumbledore had worked out an agreement with the press that they would be allowed a ten minute interview each, and they would only take place if there was complete privacy, otherwise the press would have to find out the story hearsay.  
  
It would only be a few more days until the rest of the students arrived and the freedom would be gone. There would be no worries about Draco, somehow his father had not been in the large group that attacked them. Probably because he is more of a spy than a warrior.   
  
Harry couldn't imagine how it could have gone better, Neville was now an official part of the group, Ron and Hermione had grown slightly stronger from their night escapade due to the spell that they used. Even a week later they occasionally complain about a nagging soreness that they couldn't get rid of. Harry eventually explained the positive side effect of the spell and for the last few days of summer, it wasn't odd to see Hermione and Ron walking around with furniture following them in a single file line.   
  
Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the summer getting used to the prefect situation. (memorizing passwords, getting the first year dorm ready, etc) While Harry and Hermione were 'bonding' (flirting) Ron was getting his first chance to really get to know Neville. Ron figured that Neville was the best person to hang around with during the last few afternoons mostly because he was the only one that wouldn't sent him to a small cage as a yellow bird if he bothered him. Neville was very content by himself, since he had grown up that way but he still preferred company over none and welcomed Ron into his studying. Ron wasn't in the mood to study and suggested that they wreak some havoc for the Slytherins. Thanks to the Marauder's Map, they knew exactly how to get to the Slytherin common room.  
  
One of Harry's biggest goals for the year was to strengthen the Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship, if there was one thing that he didn't want through the next year. It was for Hogwarts to be divided into two. The best way he could figure out was to gain the respect and admiration of the Slytherin first years, and while he was at it, get all the other houses respect too. Children follow people that they can look up to. There were negatives to the mass apprehension, it would only make the Slytherin house angry.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"I got an idea, lets make the ground really slippery." Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, and I think I know a spell that will make their stairs turn into a slide whenever someone steps on the top step." replied Neville from the other side of the damp, dark Slytherin common room.   
  
The duo dashed from one side of the room to the next, setting hidden traps and invisible trip lines. When they were finished Neville came very close to unleashing the hidden giant of a trap on himself and Ron. (he tripped!)  
  
Harry sat alone late into the night thinking of what could gain the trust and respect of the Slytherins, nothing could come to mind and tomorrow would be the last day of break. Finally falling asleep in a mood chair (I am leaving you to come up with your own color and texture of frustration, everyone has a different one. Mine being a tall menacing wooden chair, no padding makes my butt go numb and that frustrates me... lol)  
  
The next morning Harry finally decided that he would leave a ring on each bed, a real mood ring. Not the type Dudley used to get out of muggle vending machines, but one that took a bad mood and improved it by showing a hologram of something that would improve their mood. For example if they were angry, they would see something funny. Harry considered making it so that only he and the wearer would be able to see what cheered them up but eventually decided that it would be kind of a private thing to see.  
  
He conjured up the rings in a few seconds and took them to the Slytherin common room, using the Flying Brigade spell for fun. Just before he entered the Slytherin room, he found the room filled with a lot of jinxes and he was lucky to see it coming or it could have hurt a lot. He got all of the spells with a single swish of his wand or so he thought, Neville had set a very strong spell on the door that when it was touched from the inside, it would make the person who touched it very... destructive for a few minutes, then they would forget everything. After setting all the rings down on the beds, Harry turned to the door with the intent to go scold Neville and Ron for their traps when he brushed his hand on the door.  
  
The day ended and the four gathered for a special last-night-of-summer-dinner. The dinner had everything from burgers to brussel sprouts. Ron, who used the excuse that he was a growing boy, ate a helping of almost everything at the table, except for a large deformed cake that had a large sock on the top of it... Dobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group had stayed up really late the last night (I sometimes like to call it 'staying up early') and had only a few hours time before the rest of the students arrived, Ron used it to touch up on a few spells he would use to impress his brothers and sister. (AN: His brothers were what you would call late bloomers and hadn't gone through a drastic magical transformation like Ron had yet. They may never go through one and grow in strength until they are in their early forties, A magical growth like Ron's is usually only found once in a magical family every few generations.)  
  
Hermione used the time to escort a long line of bookshelves and books around the school grounds. She was now able to lift ten (average human weight) book shelves in a row and was almost ready to add another one. She had learned a spell that would ease the magical soreness but the spell had a side effect... she was unusually pleasant to everyone, usually sprinting down a long hallway to open a door for someone. A funny sight when the person sees her in a dead sprint toward them and runs away, (thinking she is crazy) she just shrugs and goes back to whatever she was doing.  
  
Harry and Neville spent the time enjoying the peace and quiet of the lake discussing the summer and how it had twisted into the best one yet. Eventually their discussion lead to how Neville was to control his powers. The review lasted until they looked across the lake to see that the boats were magically lining up, waiting for the first years. Harry helped Professor Dumbledore (Who mysteriously had be gone for a long time during the summer doing something that he wouldn't even tell Harry) set up the decorations for the ceremony that was to take place in an hour. Harry started a conversation about the summer that he lead to what Dumbledore had been doing the whole summer.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me what you were doing this summer while we were training and having a good time?"  
  
"Harry, I will tell you now so that you don't go looking for the solution because I know you will. I am setting up a school for future aurors, the school will only be just beyond the forest, it is to be completely hidden. You Harry are to be one of the first students, Ron and Neville are welcome to go there too. It won't be easy, there will be the best students from all around the world joining you in the training. I already have students coming from as far as South Africa to America."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was built by the best wizards from all around the world, even they were on a need to know basis. Only now that it is finished do they know what they helped build. It is a fortress, the school will open in October. Your classmates will think that you have gone to a foreign school to study DADA with a private expert tutor. I have given out over two hundred applications to the best magical students in the world, they will have to come the school and show me what they can do, only the top 50 will be accepted, so if Ron and Hermione want to get accepted, they will have to work incredibly hard to get in. You and Neville are already accepted if you wish."  
  
Harry informed Hermione, Ron, and Neville about the school. Hermione said that as exciting as being an auror would be, she isn't interested in becoming one after she leaves Hogwarts. Ron agreed with Hermione adding that he is looking into the Detective Bureau of the Ministry of Magic. Neville, who Harry had expected most to take up the challenge declined also.  
  
Neville reasoned in his mind, 'I probably would have gone in the beginning of the summer, but now... I feel accepted by Ron and Hermione. I don't need to hide behind the great Harry Potter anymore. I have real friends now, anyways I don't really have aspirations to become an auror, though I do want to see the world. Who knows what is in my future, but I want to shape some of it. Maybe I will go discover a new magical plant or animal...'  
  
Harry concluded "I guess that I'm going at this all alone than."   
  
Suddenly he felt like they had all grown up and gone their separate ways, lost touch, forgotten. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would go to the school, become as powerful as he could become and destroy Voldemort. There would be no more worries about surprise attacks on his friends. He would see to it.  
  
  
AN: Another chapter, another day. I have been writing a lot, mostly because I have had a lot of time on my hands. No soccer, not summer yet (wakeboarding), no work till friday. Who knows when the next chapter will be out? I am loving all of the reviews I am getting. I know this gets annoying as a person reading through these but when you see your name you get all excited... lol so here it goes  
  
Bill Weasley: I am writing as fast as I can and thanks for the reveiw  
Starlight: Thank you for the review and jumping around in joy is ok...  
Nappa: All you people can thank him for pestering me to continue this story, thanks for the encouragement   
Phil: I'm putting more and more out whenever I can. Thanks for the review.  
Mikel: Thank you for the comment, it is a little problem less (if that is a word) I am trying to spice it up with the auror school, possibly practice battles, that develop feuds... sort of a set up like a parallel to the book Enders Game, if you haven't read it... DO!  
Pampered Princess: I love your reviews, they are pretty funny. I wish that I could figure out something clever or funny to say but I cant :(   
Dumbledore: I will try not to take sooooo long anymore, I sort of got very little response from reviewers and took that silence as disinterest, (blame my impatience) so I came back and found a bunch of people asking for more, so I was bored and sat down. Oh, yeah if anyone cares this story is developing totally different than I expected  
Claudia Ramorez: Thank you for the review, no matter how short they are, they mean more to the author than anyone who doesnt write could imagine  
the golden dragon: Thank you for the nice long review, it gave me the idea for the death eater attack. Can you believe that your one review put Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione on easy street... lol.   
janibo: What can I say but thank you for the review  
Arianne:IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!  
vipergts: Thank you for the reviews!  
susan: Thank you for the review, im getting tired of saying this...  
Marla: Thank you for the review, is this getting repetitive?  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: Thank you for the review, is anyone still reading this?   
Arianne: Thank you for the review, I wrote some more but that doesn't mean stop reviewing   
TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT I DIDN'T WRITE A THANK YOU TO:  
  
(Insert name here): Thank you for the review, I am sorry that I couldn't finish this thank you thing but, you gotta admit, that it is long and boring. This doesn't mean that you aren't important enough to get your name in here, it just means that I dont like you... jk, lol.   
  
  
Cya   
Jason 


	12. A Series of Events

A Series of Events  
  
  
  
It was decided that Harry would go to the Auror school and that the next few weeks with his friends wouldn't be troubled with less important things like… homework. They still had to pay attention in class but Harry would do a spell that would write the homework in the handwriting style of whose homework it was and they would spend the time that was usually spent on homework on finishing the animagi training that ended right before Harry was to go to the Auror school. The days were spent exploring everything that they had left to explore at Hogwarts and packing up Harry's part of the hidden room.   
  
Just like Harry had always known, when you want something to never come, it always comes faster and before he knew it, it was time for him to pack up all of his things at the school. He had only recently found out the official name of the school, Order of Phoenix Academy (for lack of a better name, but for the record, this is by no means an attempt to make sense of Rowling's announcement of book 5's title) though it didn't really matter since only the students knew its title and the news had yet to be released to the press.  
  
Dumbledore had no intention to tell the press that there was a new school opening until the school was established for at least a year. It was the last night that Harry would spend at Hogwarts and it would be one of the most memorable.   
  
Since the rest of the school thought that Harry was going to a foreign school, the foursome decided to have a going away party and invite all of the Gryffindors to their hidden room, but only if they agreed to go blind… literally Ron blinded them and made them lose all their sense of direction before he took them along the short-cut down a hidden hall then into the room. They had conjured a bowl of punch and enough food to feed an army for a month, or the Gryffindors for a few hours. There was music that Harry had put a spell on so that it adjusted to every persons preference, for example, Hermione likes her music quieter than Ron does so the music is louder in Ron's ears than in Hermione's. The party slowed down 'till there was a slow dance, (Hiding Behind My Magic by Orchideus) it was inevitable that Harry and Hermione were going to dance together since they had been dancing nervously next to each other waiting for this chance. When the time came, Harry walked up to Hermione and managed to stutter out between the uuhhhhs and the ummms "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Hermione replied, hiding the excitement with a cool exterior "I would love to."  
  
They danced close, relishing each moment waiting for the inevitable moment that they would have to split ways when a faster song arrived, when Harry had a burst of courage and bent over and kissed Hermione flat on the lips. It was a good thing that the lights were dimmed because the blush that followed by both of them would have been noticed from one side of the room to the other. No longer were their feelings for each other hidden behind an impenetrable wall, they were out there and Harry decided not to end the romantic moment after a short kiss.   
  
Harry bent close, Hermione, expecting another kiss bent closer. They were nose to nose when Harry said "Hermione I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you but I'm afraid that staying here will kill us both because I wont be able to defend us both. I would rather take some time apart from you and then grow old with you than to have you for a year then lose you." Then figuring that this was the type of time that you kiss, Hermione closed his mouth with a sloppy inexperienced kiss. Harry didn't mind, he wasn't experienced at it either.   
  
They finished as the song ended and the lights came on, signaling that it was time for them to head back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry conjured a pair of necklaces in his hand, one, with a fair sized blue sapphire in the middle and the other with a small red ruby. Harry explained "Hermione, if you are ever in trouble and need my help, I want you to whisper to the sapphire and I will hear it as long as I am wearing my necklace. Try it out"   
  
She whispered "I have never met a wizard or a muggle who is as true and great as you Harry Potter, you are my hero, I don't want you to leave."  
  
Harry replied into his ruby "I will never truly leave you, Hermione, as long as I exist to you, I am never really gone."  
  
The Gryffindors all were sent back to the room after Harry set up a delayed port key in the food. All of the Gryffindors felt themselves pulled into the Common Room, many sat on the floor to regain their balance, they eventually went up to Harry and told him that they had just had one of the best nights of their lives and that Gryffindor wouldn't be the same without him. Harry tried to take all of the comments in stride but found himself missing Hogwarts before he had even left.   
  
The next morning was inevitable, even though Harry spent the entire night awake in the common room talking to Hermione, Ron, and Neville, about the future, about how they would find ways to visit each other when they got chances. They set up their plans for the winter break and spring break. (even though it is called something else in the books)  
  
Before they knew it, it was morning and Harry had to report to the Entrance Hall with all of his things, which had all been shrunk so that they all fit into his trunk, which had a feather weight charm on it so that it almost floated down the hall. He took this walk with the foursome, I seemed to be over in seconds but he was determined not to forget the smallest part of it. They reached the Hall to find that Dumbledore was waiting for him,   
  
Ron said, fighting tears "Goodbye, Harry"   
  
Neville, openly crying said "Harry, you are the best person I know. You took me under your wing and made me what I am today. I will see you in a few months." Seeing Neville cry made Ron cry also  
  
Hermione, in a desperate attempt to keep Harry from losing his control over his feelings said "Promise me you wont go hurt anyone too bad." The tension subsided as they all laughed at the truth of the simple sentence.  
  
"Harry, it is time to go." Dumbledore said with the wisdom of a century of living.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming, so long everybody" Those words echoed through the halls of the school long after he left with Dumbledore.  
  
Harry left without looking back, it would only make it harder to leave. He walked to the elaborately decorated horseless carriage and climbed in next to Dumbledore, he felt the carriage lift off the ground and float for a few minutes before it landed next to the Phoenix Academy.   
  
The Academy was very much like Hogwarts except for that it was made very perfectly so that it looked much more modern. In front of the school stood five, very strong, witches and wizards. Harry assumed that these people would be the instructors, Harry was further filled in on how the school was to be run.   
  
Upon entry to the school the first time, they would be randomly placed in a squad of five people. Those other four people would be their family and their was nothing he could do about it. Each of the squads were named something different and would have a leader who would schedule the squad practices. Their would be ten teams since there were fifty students. In addition to the squad, the five teachers would still instruct the students how to do very advanced magic.   
  
There were to be battles between the squads where everyone would be evenly matched, to do this, they used special wands that would only do one spell, a freeze one. They would battle in the woods surrounding the school and in special corridors set up for indoor battle. The battles would have to be won with strategy instead of brute force. Teams and players would win points for not getting hit in battle or beating the enemy without casualties and several other things.  
  
The rest of the students started trickling in for the next hour. Harry greeted each one. All of them recognized Harry by his scar, strangely he could understand every one of them without trouble, but when they conversed between each other they had to cast a speech spell. Eventually he figured out that it must be the amulet, what else could it be?   
  
After they had all arrived, Dumbledore called over the small group that it was time to go inside the school. It wasn't as much a school as a palace, everywhere there was white marble and gold. Dumbledore lead them into a big room that had round white round tables on them and told them about a dozen times to sit down, each time he said it, some more sat down (Dumbledore was saying sit down in a different language each time but he only heard Dumbledore say sit down a dozen times.) Immediately Dumbledore did a speech spell that made it so that everyone could understand everyone else.  
  
The ceremony started as Harry's eyes darted around the room, recognizing all of the different clothing from around the world, there was a couple kids from USA, they wore typical urban clothing, the North Americans tended not to like to change to robes. There were people from Japan who wore cloaks of colors Harry had never seen on robes before, he continued to recognize fashions from around the world as he looked around the room.  
  
The explanation of all the school happenings finished and the squads were just about to be announced. Dumbledore flicked his wand and ten banners rolled down over the tables that everyone was sitting at, there was a dark green Dragon, an orange Beaver, a light green Salamander, a white Rabbit, a red Tiger, a black Bull, a yellow Bee, a grey Ant, a blue Bluebird, and a brown Bear. Dumbledore explained that when he flicked his wand, each person would be dressed in robe of their squad.  
  
Harry waited in anticipation for this moment, he closed his eyes and suddenly he heard a collective cry of excitement from everyone. He opened his eyes and he was wearing a dark green robe with a dragon emblem on the front left and a larger one on the back. Harry looked around the room until he saw the long green dragon stretched out on the hanging banner, he walked to the table to find two of his teammates sitting there. One he recognized as an United States kid and the other he had no idea.   
  
Harry introduced himself "Hello, I'm Harry, from Hogwarts."  
  
The American replied "Hey, it's Steve, I'm from the Detroit Academy of Magic in Michigan."  
  
The other kid said "Arnold, from the North Pole Academy for Witches and Wizards."  
  
The American had long brown hair, and looked tall and gangly, his hair was tied back to keep it out of his face. He looked like he could be a dangerous enemy but was generally pretty passive. Arnold was very short but looked intelligent, one of his parents was probably elven, he had light brown hair. Even though he was short, he looked mature in the way that he held himself.  
  
A half minute later the other two showed up, they were from rivaling schools and were arguing when they walked up to the table. They appeared to be from an English school by their accents.  
  
They introduced themselves as Tina and Amber, Tina was from O'Brien school of witchcraft and wizardry, and Amber was from Conan Academy. Tina was tall for a girl and had blonde hair, she was beautiful by every account. Amber had brown hair and wasn't quite as tall as Tina but still tall. Amber was a bit more flirtatious than what Harry was used to and he knew he would have to work hard to keep his mind on Hermione. Harry knew if it was to be a successful team, they would have to get rid of the rivalry between the two girls but that would have to be later. Dumbledore explained that there was a line that only they could see that would lead them to their common room.   
  
Harry followed the line with the rest of his squad to the room that was only a few minutes away. In the room, that was decorated very green and had lots of golden dragons sitting around, there was all of their stuff. Each person had their own room, one was different than the others, Harry took it completely by chance and set all of his things in it. After an hour it was noon and all of the squads met in the Meal Hall. The squad leaders were announced and to no surprise, Harry was the squad leader of the Dragon squad. The rest of the day was spent bonding with Steve, Arnold, Tina, and Amber. They first went to the battle areas to spot out anything they would be able to use to their advantage. Harry figured that they would dominate in the woods since he had practiced there before but the indoor would be tough, nothing to hide next to besides a corner. The battles would be totally different from one place to another. The day ended with a good dinner of whatever they wanted and then some. Harry went to bed and had a good nights sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gryffindor Prefect!" Ron yelled, "Since Harry is gone I am the next in line?!?!?!"  
  
Ron had taken the news with grace and complete self control, if you compare him to a mountain troll. It was among one of the best moments of his life, too bad that Harry couldn't share it with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Another chapter, another weekend. I hope you like this, I had to enter the prefect thing at the end so that it wasn't a loophole in the story, but anyways keep reviewing and I will keep writing. By the way... I was up until 3am writing this chapter so don't be upset if it lacked some energy. I was running on the fumes of my reserve tank.  
  
Until next time... Im out. 


End file.
